Rejected Circumstances
by FireEmblemLover39
Summary: Au to Sapphiremoon's Spellbound Reapers. Every since seeing Harry in the Leaky Cauldron, Toshiro has had suspicions regarding his parentage, but a flair of reiatsu confirms these suspicions and now the princess of rejection has come to reunite her family.
1. Chapter 1

**First and foremost: This story takes place in SapphireMoon's Spellbound Reapers universe. Toshiro's posistion at Hogwarts belongs to them, nor do I own either series. It will start part way through their story, so I would recomend reading that as this will mention previous occurances. It will start off just after the boggart incident.**

 **One of the differences will be that Aizen is already dead and has been for 12 years.**

 **On another note: Harry will NOT have soul reaper or hollow powers. He inherited purely human abilities.**

 **For those of you interested in my other stories, please understand the trouble of an overactive mind. My time management isn't the best, combined with it being hard to focus on one subject...**

Toshiro scanned a critical eye over the room. It was of absolute importance that he wasn't seen. Potter had too much of a resemblence to HIM for it to be a coincidence, because of this, he had an important report to give to the soul society. He had found the long lost son of Ulquiorra Chifer and Orihime Chifer Nee Inoue. Truthfully, Toshiro had had his suspicions since he saw him in the Leaky Cauldron, but now it was confirmed, and Toshiro would just as soon die than have someone else suffer like he did.

' _Calm yourself master. Getting angry will do no good.'_ Came the ever comforting voice of Hyourinmaru from his inner world.

' _I am aware. It is just so infuriating to think of the damage Aizen still manages to cause from beyond the grave.'_

 _'Technically master, y_ ou _are acting from beyond the grave as well.'_

 _'As are we, elder.'_ Hyourinmaru chuckled and Toshiro found himself hardpressed not to do the same at the irony. With a final calming breath, Toshiro popped a soul candy into his mouth.

He silently and swiftly sprinted to the cave in which he made his important reports. The ones that couldn't risk being intercepted.

"Hitsugaya Taichou. Why have you called us here?" On the screen Toshiro could see the typical captains meeting arrangements with the addition of the presence of Oriheme Cifer. The espada were in Heuco Meundo due to the damage to the precevice world, the head captain felt they couldn't sustain them for such an unknown period of time without a human soul being devoured.

"Remember my report about Harry Potter? Cifer's look alike?" A slight gasp from Cifer told Toshiro that this was news to her. The other captains narrowed their eyes. "I have confirmed that he is in fact Sora Cifer."

"You are absolutley postitive about this?" Captain Kuchiki spoke up, his eyes open in suprise. Toshiro noted various reactions, Headcaptain had his eyes half open as well while Soi-fon was carefully indiferent, and still struggling to hide her shock, Ichimaru, who had at some point in between the last meeting and now reclaimed his place as third squad captain, widened his grin a little, Unohana was frowning in thought, Kyouroku had tipped his hat down some to hide his expression, Kammamura had a furrowed brow and was notably clenching his fists, Zaraki's eyes gleamed with bloodlust, Kurosutchi was twiching his hands in eagerness for a new test subject, Ukitake was smiling happily to Cifer who had tears in her eyes and had put a hand on her heart.

"Shortly after our last meeting, he had a flair of reiatsu. Average wizard level, but easily recognizable. It was definitly him."

"Is the precevice world repaired?" The quiet, hopeful, voice of Cifer stopped all conflict. She looked ready to reject anything that would dare keep her family apart any longer. It was understandable, after Aizen had escaped his prison and tried to rerecruit her husband, she hid Sora, now Harry, with her old friend Lily, knowing Aizen didn't know about him.

Knowing the power of her rejection, and Kurosaki would likely take it into his own hands as well, the headcaptain sighed in defeat. The fact that even Toshiro felt like death was approaching from his end, most the captains had slid to the other side of the room, probably didn't help. A glance at the fourth squad captain confirmed this theory. _So she is on the Cifer's side._ He would have thought this if he hadn't been inching away himself. When you are caught trying to leave the fourth division without clearance, you learn to fear that smile. The two dragons in his head seemed to be subdued as well.

"While we are here, Captain Ichimaru. Do you have any information on what Aizen had planned with the heavenly guardian?" Head captain chose to ask instead. Ichimaru frowned at that.

"M'fraid not. When I learned that Aizen had taken interest in Chibi-taichou, I tried to learn what it was, but he had been adamant about keeping it to himself. Even Ulquiorra, who he trusted with vital information, dosn' know." The former double agent reported in a serious manner wither than his usual childish one.

Toshiro was now back in his dorm, thinking of how to inform Potter of this developement. Should he just come out and say it? He knew he should give warning regarding the boy's father, but what should he say? How does one go about telling someone who knew nothing about him that he knew his real parents, and that one of them has trouble comprehending emotions? Let alone the fact that his father could be compared to a dementor, his worst fear.

 _'Perhaps we should let Oriheme explain master." Hyourinmaru suggested as Sephiroth stayed quiet in his confusion._

 _'We will have to. I don't know how to explain this.'_ A slight rustling of cloth alerting Toshiro to his dormates' awakening, not wanting to talk to Potter for the moment, he left for the great hall. He should tell a teacher first.

Albus Dumbledore was having a decent morning, the transfer seemed to be unfazed and the students were on the first hogsmade trip of the year without interruption.

"Headmaster. A word." Came the voice of said transfer.

"Ah, captain Hitusgaya. May I ask why you are not in Hogsmade?"

"Recent circumstances. Lupin will need to be informed of this too and I'd only like to say it once." Dumbledore got a bad feeling about this.

Dumbledore now sat in his office with proffessors Lupin and Snape as well as young Hitsugaya, all three apprehensively awaiting what the icy transfer had to say. What really scared them was that the boy himself seemed apprehensive about giving the information.

Ulqiorra was sitting in his room, thinking about the woman again. It had taken a while, but he seems to have fallen in love with her. The fealing was still foreign to him after so many years. At first he was just intrigued. She was different from the rest of the trash that was her race. After his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, she had rejected his death, and then rejected the deaths of some of his fellow espada. After Lord Aizen was defeated, Ulqiorra was no longer able to serve him, he had failed his purpose, so he saw no need for anything. For the longest time, he did nothing, yet in that time she always insisted he did something. He had grown more intrigued and asked her what had driven her to save him. Afterwards, he had taken to going to her when he did not understand, she alone had the power to make him understand. Naturally, when this foreign emotion stirred within him, he had gone to her for answers. They still eluded him. He did not understand it. Later, Lord Aizen had escaped his containment, and offered him another chance to fufill his purpose, yet he found himself torn. To rejoin Lord Aizen would mean to leave the woman. Fortunately, he had not needed to choose. When Ichigo Kurosaki had found out, he had been furious. He turned back into his final form and crushed Lord Aizen. Unfortunately, the effects of destroying the cleaner chose then to appear. The sould society had deemed it safest for all the espada to stay in Huaco Meundo while they repaired it and sealed the gargantuas. Ulquiorra was unsure of how long ago that was, time did not pass the same here. Feeling a spike in reiatsu, Ulqiorra left Los Noches. Ironic that a gargantua would open as he thought of it. Feeling the reiatsu of the woman, he felt his despair receed and slightly, unnoticably, quickened his pace.

"Ulquiorra! I missed you so much!" She yelled as she ran out of the gargantua and flung her hands around Ulquiorra in a hug. Yet another foreign thing.

"Hey Ulquiorra." Ichigo Kurosaki spoke as he stepped out at a more casual pace. Ulqiorra acknowledged him with a slight nod and a glance toward the woman. The human gave an amused smile elicting a frown from Ulqiorra. What was amusing?

"Onna. Why are you crying?" He asked. What had upset her?

"Hmm? Oh, these are tears of joy. I'm so happy to see you again, and we know where Sora is. We can finally be a family Ulqiorra!" Wait, were tears not a sign of sadness? She was not with Sora? Oriheme finally got off of him and took his hand in hers. He let it easily slide out of the pocket it was in.

"Let's go. I'll explain everything at home."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes as he processed the information he had been given. Onna had never moved out of her old apartment in which he currently sat, and had also taken to wearing the clothes he had given her when he brought her to Los Noches everyday. That was something he was willing to dismiss as one of her many abnormallities.

What he was more concerned about was that the soul society had made custom gigais for the espada, one of which he was currently inhabiting. Their son was in England after Onna hid his existance from Lord Aizen. A wise move. He had proven he would use emotional attachments to recruit. However, Sora now had the attention of another being. A human with delusions of godhood. Trash. Sora had been sent to Onna's friend's sister to live as everyone thought he was hers. He had been mistreated. He saw the magical school as a home. He blindly served the headmaster. Toshiro Hitsugaya was currently attending undercover and had been the one to inform them of Sora's identity. He had suspicions, but he would need observations to confirm wether he was being manipulated or not.

The scent of Onna's cooking entered the room. Ulquiorra would also have to make sure Sora got what humans call 'normal food'. He would admit to not being an expert in this particular area, but he had read of a thing called 'food poisioning'. Though Onna seemed to be immune.

"Onna. It would be benefitcial to observe Sora's current life before I can come to a conclusion." Orihime popped her head around the corner as she stirred a pot of...something... in her hands.

"Are you saying you want to go to England?" She asked curiously. Ulquiorra got the impression she would start daydreaming about magic soon. Ulquiorra stared at her.

"I said it would be beneficial. We will go if you wish to." Oriheme smiled and got starry eyed.

"All right lets become wizards then beat the champ at her own game!" As she said this, she was swinging her spoon enthusiastically. Had Ulquiorra been anyone else, he would have sweatdropped, but being who he was, he simply looked at her.

"The soul society already have one of their own inside. It should not be difficult to get us in." He stated. Oriheme came to her senses and looked thoughtfully.

"Ichigo said that you have to be born with magic. Do you think I could pass off my reject ability as healing magic? Where do you think Sora got his from?" Ulquiorra thought about this for a moment.

"I suppose you could pass your power off as eastern magic as Toshiro Hitsugaya is doing the same. Though I am not aware of where Sora got it from. Perhaps he is what they call 'muggle born'."

"Then how would you be in? I doubt you would be approved as a teacher." She asked. Ulquiorra had yet to come up with an answer for that.

"We could use their emotions to our own gain." He said eventually, however as emotion was still foreign to him, someone else would have to plan this part. The smile she gave indicated she knew just the person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rejected Circumstances**

 **This doesn't seem to be very popular. Only one review... sniff...i'm sad. But the story won't leave me alone, so I will work on it anyway.**

Dumbledore was beyond speechles. Harry wasn't James and Lily's son? Preposterous!

"How would you come to such a conclusion Mr. Hitsugaya?" He asked with his usual grandfatherly smile.

"Because I know his real parents. Lupin seems to understand." He said with a glance at said werewolf.

"I...knew Harry was adopted. Lily said his real mother was a childhood friend of hers... and showed up one day...begging her to pretend he was her own. She said that her friend... couldn't explain why...but she had promised she would explain when she came to get him back." He said slowly, doubtfully,"Toshiro, if you know his parents, then what are their names?" Here Snape looked on with interest, let another thing he loved about Lily, she was so selfless. If the boy wasn't James' then should he be nicer?

"His mother is Orihime Cifer Nee Inoue, his father's name is Ulquiorra. I've already reported to my grandfather about his Identity," Here he let a small, amused smile color his expression,"knowing them, they're probably plotting a way to break into hogwarts as we speak, should they not get permission to come." Toshiro closed his eyes, evidently remembering something fondly.

"But wait," Lupin spoke up,"if you know his parents, they work for your grandfather, why are you just now saying this?"

"Ah, I would like to know this too, Mr. Hitsugaya." Dumbledore said as Snape nodded in agreement.

"I only confirmed it yesterday, though to be honest I had my suspicions since I saw him at the Leaky Cauldron." He said, then as an afterthought, " And I believe his godfather may have a better cure for your ailment Lupin. If his mother can't cure it completely."

The three professors recoiled. Was eastern magic really that powerful? Why keep such cures secret from the rest of the world? As for Lupin, he had some hope that she was able to. Hitsugaya had yet to be wrong on anything, so why this? If only the Maurauders were still around to hear this... they would probably throw an over-the-top celebration for him. He thought in fond rememberance.

"If there is the probablitlity that she could, why haven't they shared it with the rest of the world?" Dumbledore asked.

"That would be better for her to explain professor. But I can say this: It is unique to her." Toshiro said, his tone one of finality.

Harry was suspicious. The transfer had no reason to stay behind, so why did he? Though he wasn't an idiot, he knew if he persued this, Hitsugaya would just do what he did best: avoid giving information. And study. He did that better than Hermione. Not having much else to do, he decided to visit professor Lupin. Entering the office, he came to a stop. Not only was a tired proffessor Lupin there, but so were the headmaster and Snape, and they all looked grim.

"Ah, Harry. Have a seat." Dumbledore gestured him in.

"Is something wrong proffessor?" Harry asked cautiously as he sat down, he'd never seen the man like this before.

"Yes, and no." Dumbledore hesitated, he never hesitated, this set Harry on alert.

"I don't see the point in beating around the bush, so lets just come out and say it headmaster. Would you do the honors Lupin?" Snape sneered in his usual manner. Harry found something about the statement ironic.

"I agree Severus. Remus, you are the most suited to give this information." Harry's curiosity was growing.

"Sir, whats this about?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, its about...your parents." That got Harry's interest, what about them? "You're adopted, Harry." Lupin spoke hastily, as if afraid of the reaction he would recieve. Harry was shocked, only one thing came to mind.

"What?" Here Lupin took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Your adopted. Lily's childhood friend is your mother." He held up a hand to silence the incoming protest, Harry barely noticed the other two leaving,"She showed up one day begging Lily to take you in as her own, she promised that she would come back for you and explain everything then."

"But that CANT be. Everyone says I look like my dad with my mom's eyes! Why didn't YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER?!" Harry yelled in denial. Why would they keep this from HIM? Didn't he DESERVE to know? Why was he with relatives that he wasn't actually related to?

"You look like your father alright." Harry froze. It couldn't be. Slowly turning around, Harry saw the one and only Toshiro Hitsugaya. But he didn't have his usual icy expression, rather a more...sympathetic one.

"You knew?" He asked quietly. Just how many people knew?

"Yes. Only because I know your parents." Harry gasped. Toshiro knew HIS parents?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING SOONER?! SOME OF US WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE OUR HOME YOU KNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO NOT BELONG! YOU HAVE THIS BIG IMPORTANT FAMILY, NOT ALL OF US HAVE THAT YOU KNOW!" Harry yelled, despite Lupin's attempts to calm him down.

"...Are you done? I didn't know your Identity until last night, Potter." Here his eyes darknened,"And I do know how you feal. I was adopted into that family, remember? My parents identities only recently came out as well. I know what its like, to not belong." Harry blinked, and he heard a startled gasp from Lupin. Toshiro...felt like he didn't belong? There was no way he was acting that.

"I already informed them of this development. Knowing them, they are propbably planning to break into Hogwarts if they don't get clearance to come see you." And with that, he was gone. Harry gave Lupin a pleading look.

"Don't worry, Proffessor Dumbledore is making arrangements." He said with a soft smile.

"You're barking!" Ron Weasley gaped at his best friend, mimicking a goldfish rather well.

"It's true Ron! Proffessor Lupin said that they're actually on their way here!" An eager Harry beamed at said ginger,"I wonder what they're like. I have so many questons for them!" The anger had subsided when Snape came back in and gave Lupin a goblet, which Harry told his friends about as well.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you Harry! This means you can leave the Durselys! Are they bringing anyone with them?" Hermione exclaimed from behind them as they went to the Griffindore common room.

"Yeah! Apparently, they're bringing my godfather!" For some reason, Hermione frowned, "Hey, what do you think is the hold up?" Harry asked upon noticing the crowd in front of the tower.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat in his usual manner along with the other Arrancar survivors. Even Staark had seen fit to stay awake for this. At the head of the table sat Gin Ichimaru.

"So, you're saying that your son is in Hogwarts." Harribel asked stoicly.

A nod.

"And Oriheme isn't allowing you to give an ultimatum to see him."

Another nod.

"So you want a way for us to break in if her plan doesn't work."

"Only as a last resort." The cuatro clarified. Staark spoke up next.

"Well, Aizen had me investigate that place a while back. Lilynette found a way to sneak in that they don't seem to know about."

"What? Why didn't I know about this?!" Grimmjow exclaimed.

"Because you hadn't been created yet." Staark waved him off as he rested his chin on his other hand.

"If that is the case then it is possible they have learned of it." Harribel stated.

"Did you map the place out?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Yes, but my map is still in Los Noches." Staark yawned. This was proving to be a hassle, but Ulquiorra trusted him as Sora's godfather. He was going to get his godson if he had to drag him back, but first.

"HEY! DON'T GO TO SLEEP HERE!" Lilynette punched Staark in the stomack,"Get up! We gotta find Sora!" She then started repeatedly kicking him.

"What do you expect me to do about it? Aizen confinscated the map."

"Then lets find it!" Lilynette then drug Staark out of the room, he made no move to resist her though he complained halfheartedly. Ulquiorra followed.

"Perhaps Gin will know where it is."

"All right, I'm coming."

"That won't be neccicary." Everyone save Ulquiorra froze in terror and slowly, mechanically, turned around. Ulquiorra just stopped and partially turned to give a sidelong glance. Standing behind them, with her You-Are-Going-To-Die smile, was Retsu Unohana.

"Clearance for his parents and godparents to stay the rest of the school year with him has been granted." Here Staark started paying attention.

"That's good ta know. Can I visit Chibi-Taichou?" Gin asked.

"Actually Captain Ichimaru, I don't remember clearing you from the hospital." Gin gulped.

"I was just discussing about Ran-chan's godson. I'll go back now." With that, Gin took off, Unohana in tow.

"Well that was interesting. You going to tell the princess emospa-" Grimmjow cut himself off noticing Ulquiorra's absence. "Where'd he go?"

"Hmm? He left before Gin did. Can I go to sleep now?" Harribel sighed as Lilynette started abusing Staark again.

"Let's go you three."

"Yes Lady Harribel!" Her fraccion spoke in unsion.

"You know I'll follow anywhere my Lady." Spoke Mila Rose.

"Ha! I'll follow her farther." Appaci spoke next, and soon enough Sun-Seung joined in the arguement, causing Harribel to punch them all in the head with enough force to crush a boulder. Grimmjow just laughed at the displays of violence going on around him.

Oriheme, meanwhile, was at her own meeting. Kisuske, Youichi, Uyru, Chad, and Ichigo were all sitting with her around a low, circular table. It reminded her of when she first learned about Soul Society and was plotting to break into Sereitei to save Rukia. Would she have to fight her way all through Hogwarts avoiding thirteen captians and get to a super secret cell to save Sora too? The thought made her laugh, but if that turned out to be the case, she would gladly do it.

"Why are you laughing?" Oriheme froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Oh, Ulquiorra! I was just remembering the first time I went to Soul Society." She said excitedly. Uryu pushed his glasses up some as they glared off a nonexistent light.

"If this turns into a repeat of that..." Everyone adopted a solemn expression, almost. Green eyes remained empty, quietly looking over the map on the table. Ichigo cleared his throught.

"So why are you here, Ulquiorra?"

"Toshiro has made arrangements for Onna and I, as well as Sora's godparents, to stay at Hogwarts for the remainder of the year." Oriheme jumped up.

"That's great! Who all is coming?"

"Sorry Oriheme, but someones gotta keep Grimmjow in line." Ichigo said.

"I wouldn't like to intrude on your reunion." Uyru.

"I agree." Chad.

"And Rangiku has to run her division in Toshiro's absence. Rukia will be running hers as Ukitake is ill. It would seem, that the only ones who will be accompanying us, are Staark and Lilynette." Ulquiorra finished.

"I'll be going of course, to keep an eye on my adorable nephew." Yoruichi smirked,"I suppose whe should brief you on our cover story.

A few minutes later, and four people stepped out of a gargantua that had opened a little distance from Hogsmade.

"All right, to the castle!" Oriheme chirped.

"I sense a werewolf." The lone wolf of their team said lazily as a glowing blue wolf appeared beside him.

"Is it a threat to Sora?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"No. It seems to have hid in that shack over there for its transformation." As he said this, the blue wolf took off in that direction, "That should keep him company and minimize the danger further. Staark slightly panted, as the gigai he was in continuously ate at his reiatsu so that he wouldn't accidently kill everyone in the school. "I've done too much today."

"Come on Staark, just a little more! Look, they're leaving us behind!" Lilynette jumped on Staark's back and proceeded to bite. As usual, Staark did nothing to stop her, instead yawning and moving to catch up with his comrades. He was NOT going to be alone again.

"What's that chill? Did someone tick off Toshiro?" Lilynette asked from Staark's back.

"No. It feels like a dementor." Staark waved it off, "Stay close to Ulquiorra, Oriheme. Dementors feed on happiness, but they recognize a higher predator."

"Yoruichi's briefing said they are guarding every entrance to the school. The trash in charge put hollow-like creatures as guards? How ludicrous." Ulquiorra said in his monotonous way. He seemed completely disinterested. Oriheme shivered and stepped closer to him as they passed the dementors. All four people very much noticed the injured dog that was running away.

 **That will do for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was both excited and nervous. Sirius Black had made it into the castle, and his parents were coming. Did they care that there was a serial killer here? There was also no sign of Toshiro, whom he didn't know how to interact with anymore. The convsrsation he overheard last night didn't help either. Snape suspected Lupin of letting Black into the castle. What if his parents were hurt because of him? On his way to Care of Magical Creatures, something unusual happened.

"What is that Proffessor?" A slytherin girl shouted as she pointed to what looked like a glowing, blue wolf.

"I don' know. Never seen one before. Must be a new species." Hagrid said. Excited murmers rose up in the crowd of students at this.

"Someone get Dumbledore!"

As some students ran off to do just that, the wolf seemed to study Harry. After a minute or so, it got up and pawed over to him. Hagrid stepped in front of him as everyone else backed away. The creature stopped its advance.

"Geeze, you act like you've never seen a wolf before." Everyone jerked around, and standing, or more accurately laying, in front of the forbbidden forest, was a stranger. He had wavy brown hair and and a faded brown beard. He also wore a white wizarding robe with the callor going out, being black. His eyes were currently closed as he seemed to be trying to sleep. The strange wolf growled, prompting the man to open one blue-gray eye slightly. His gaze immidiately landed on Harry.

"You really do look like your father. Guess I should call him over." Harry's heart leapt into his throught as the man groggily got up and went deeper into the forest. Was this his godfather?

"Harry! He said he's getting your father!" Hermione said excitedly. Everyone began chattering excitedly when they realize the implication.

"What's he mean 'Arry?" Hargrid asked.

"I'll explain later." Harry said as he peared into the forest. He also noticed the wolf was still there. Just then, Dumbledore came out to see what was going on.

"Ah, Harry. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Sir! There was a man, there." Here, he pointed at where the man was,"He said something about getting my father!"

"While that is great news, I'm afraid I'm merely here to see about that new species. Ah, there it is." He said, catching sight of the wolf.

"Oh. I think he knew what it is." Harry said thoughtfully. Just then, as Hagrid was dismissing the rest of the class, he heard a soft gasp.

"Blimmey! Who is that?" Shouted one Ron Weasley. Standing beside the strange wolf, was the most beautiful girl harry had ever seen! She appeared to be around fifteen with long auburn hair decorated with small, flower shaped hairpins. Her beautiful grey eyes were open wide and she had a hand on her heart. She wore a white dress that suited her perfectly, even her unusually large assets, only adding onto her beauty. Everyone behind him had stopped and looked at Ron's shout were now staring open-mouthed at her, but she had her gaze set on Harry.

"Hello beautiful, and who would you be?" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Before anyone could react, Malfoy was sent flying into Hagrid, who caught him easily. Standing where Malfoy had been, with his hand up having obviously backslapped Malfoy, stood the carbon copy of Harry himself. Closer inspection revealed very few differences. He appeared about fifteen as well, with smooth, longish, hair. His green eyes revealed no emotion, but rather than Toshiro's icy one, his was just...empty. As if rather than being hidden, there was no emotion to show. He also wore white, but his had a high callor that hid his entire neck rather than being open. His skin was even paler than the transfers as well, a feet Harry didn't know was possible.

"Do not trust appearnces. She is far older than she seems." Even his voice was empty. He then put his hands in his pockets and procceded to approach Harry. After a few seconds of silence, Harry realized the man was wanting him to say something.

"Er, hello?" He asked, feeling rather creeped out. Dumbledore just watched the exchange.

"Onna, it is him." The man spoke after another second.

"Sora?" Here she took a few steps toward Harry and reached her hand out to cup his cheek, "It's really you!" She cried in shear happiness. She then started sobbing on Harry's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Harry asked as he got over the shock, but she was crying too much to speak.

"Ah, would you be able to answer that question Mr..." Dumbledore spoke, refering to the empty seeming man.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer. The woman is my wife, Oriheme." Harry's eyes widened. Those were his parent's names! But, these two were too young!

"Perhaps then, we should-" Dumbledore began, but was cut off by the loud voice of a yet unseen girl, probably young.

"WAKE UP STAARK!" The voice came from inside the forbidden forest! Did something happen to that other man?

"Is that other guy okay?!" Came the voice of Neville Longbottom from within the panicing crowd.

"Quiet! All of you stay calm and I will go investigate." Dumbledore shouted.

"That will not be neccisary. Staark will sleep anywhere you let him, but wolves like the one you see there protect him as they are a product of his emmense magic reserves." Stated Ulquiorra in his empty tone. After taking a moment to register what he had said, and glancing at said wolf, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Very well. As I was saying before, perhaps we should speak further in my office, and bring this Staark person as well as the young lady who screemed."

"All right... Ulquiorra, can you get Staark and meet us there?" Oriheme asked as she finally stopped crying and got of Harry's shoulder. Harry blinked.

"Won't they need directions?" He asked in confusion.

"It won't be a problem, because Ulquiorra is unique. He'll be able to find us." She said with a soft smile.

"In that case, lets go."

"WAIT!" Draco Malfoy finally snapped out of his shock, "Isn't he going to be punished for what he did to me? When my father hears about this he'll-"

"I am not afraid of your father, trash." Ulquiorra cut him off. Harry would be slack jawed if he wasn't struggling to contain his laughter. A few snickers escaped some of his fellow Griffindores. Malfoy looked scandalized.

"You should be! The Malfoys are among the most prominent pureblood families! And he has a high posistion in the Ministry of Magic! He'll have your head!"

"I don't see how he could Mr. Malfoy, as you were flirting with his wife." Dumbledore cut in. This time, Harry couldn't hold back a snicker, and Ron was flat out laughing.

"Wife? How old are you? Fifteen?" Malfoy sneered.

"Did I not tell you that we are older than we seem?" As Malfoy was about to respond he continued,"Forget it. I have no reason to talk to trash. Nor do I fear the trash at the ministry. If placing dementors on school grounds is their idea of protecting children, trash is a lenient term for them."

"Ulquiorra! Thats not nice! I'm thirty-nine years old Mr. Malfoy. Though I do agree that the dementors are a bad idea." Oriheme cut in. At this point, many people were staring incredulously, she looked so much younger! And the man, Ulquiorra, seemed to not care the slightest about upseting the highest posistion in the wizarding world!

"Oh, and you? How old are you?" Malfoy was now looking at Ulquiorra. After a moment, he replied.

"It is of no concern to you."

"Um, how old _are_ you Ulquiorra?" Oriheme asked thoughtfully, even Dumbledore nearly lost his balance.

"What did I miss?" At that moment, Staark returned with a girl of about ten years old hanging on his back. The girl had green hair which covered on of her pink eyes. Like the other three, she wore a white attire.

"We were just about to head to my office to discuss some things. You should come too Harry." Dumbledore stated once again.

"I hope it doesn't take long. I'm really not into these things."

The strange quartet, the golden trio, and Remus Lupin made their way to the statue that hid the headmasters office.

"Sherbet Lemon." With that, the statue jumped out of the way for them to enter. However, as soon as the door was opened, Dumbledore's pheonix, Fawkes, started making a lot of noise, apparently agitated.

"Now, now, what is the matter Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked as he stroked said pheonix, who didn't show any signs of calming down.

"It probably sensed our aspects of death. It is a bird of life after all." Staark sighed, confusing everyone. After a moment, Dumbledore coaxed Fawkes to another room

"Now Mr..."

"Coyote Staark. And this is Lilynette Gingerbuck." The former introduced as the latter, who had gotten off of Staarks back at some point, waved.

"Mr. Staark, what did you mean 'Aspects of death'?" Everyone leaned in.

"The three of us," Here he gestured to everyone in his group except Oriheme,"grew up in a literal dog eat dog world. Every day was a fight for survival, as such we had to adapt. Each of us did so in different ways, but we all developed aspects of death." Dumbledore had a thoughtfull expression, while Hermione looked aghast at the 'literal' part, apparently thinking he was exasgerating, Lupin seemed to be trying to think of a place like that, and Ron looked mortified at the whole thing, as for Harry, he wasn't much better off than Ron.

"I see. And what are these 'Aspects of Death'?" Dumbledore asked as if he was chatting about the weather.

"Mine is 'Isolation'. I was just simply too strong for the others to survive in my presence, as such I didn't get even that contact with anyone. Lilynette had the same problem, thats why we stick together." Here, Staark sighed," And why I've always envied the weak. Luckily, Oriheme was able to help get it under control."

"Eh?" Oriheme smiled awkwardly at that. Harry wondered what it must be like, at least he had had contact with the Dursleys while growing up, however negative it was. It made him feal selfish for wanting to leave so bad. Hermione bit her lip at that too.

"Awww. There's no need to pity us. Staark and I have each other. Thats all we need." Lilynette said in a happy tone, her single pink eye shining with joy.

"And what of you Mr. Cifer?" Dumbledore asked sadly, dreading what he would hear.

"Emptiness. My way of adapting was to set aside my emotions." Said person promptly replied. Looking at him, Harry decided he truly was the incarnation of emptiness. Oriheme gave him a strange look, somewhere between pity and love. Harry couldn't take this subject anymore, he needed to change it.

"So, you two are my parents?" He asked quietly, almost afraid of this subject as well. Oriheme smiled at him.

"Yes. Oh, I've missed you so much Sora! You must be dying for an explanation!" She seemed to be on the verge of tears again, a pale hand on her shoulder calmed her down slightly.

"Later, Onna. As I understand it, that is not a subject for just anyone." Ulquiorra said. Oriheme, apparently understanding something Harry didn't, nodded at him.

"You can tell them as well. These are the people closest to me." He said, trying to defend his friends from the fealing that they were being judged.

"We will not speak of it here." Ulquiorra repeated as he put his hand back in his lap.

"But why not? He'll just tell us later anyway! Right mate?" Ron asked, sounding scandalized.

"How about we start with an explanation on why you keep calling him 'Sora'. Is that his birthname?" Lupin asked, trying to defuse the situation. Oriheme nodded.

"He was named after my brother." She said quietly.

"I have an uncle?" Harry was interested, surely this person couldn't be as bad as the Dursleys.

"Had. Sora died when I was young." Oriheme said with a wistful smile. Harry gave a nervous laugh. There was an awkward silence as everyone seemed to be trying to find a question that didn't have death involved in the answer. It was Hermione that found a questsion.

"Mr. Staark, what's your relation to Harry?" She asked curiously.

"I'm his godfather." Was the simple response," And Lilynette stays with me." He added before anyone could question it.

"I understand you work for Mr. Hitsugaya's grandfather?" Dumbledore asked kindly. For whatever reason, this put Oriheme and Lilynette on edge.

"Not exactly. While we are...monitored, they understand our past and merely ensure we do not slip into old habits." Ulquiorra answered.

"And I'm a close friend to someone who does work for him." Oriheme added.

"And the dementors? I hope they didn't cause any problems."

"No. Given Ulquiorra's aspect of death, he acted as a living potronous that hid our emotions from their senses." Staark said, "It's a good thing too, otherwise I would have had to kill them, and I'm really not into that sort of thing."

* * *

Ulquiorra did not show it, but he was on edge about Dumbledore. The man was too much like Lord Aizen, and had set his sights on Sora. At this rate, history was bound to repeat itself. After they had clarified their relation to Toshiro, Dumbledore had suggested they go to dinner, and as the gigais they were in got hungry, they complied. During the meal, Ulquiorra did what he does best: observe. Dumbledore had announced who they were, and Toshiro seemed to be playing injured. Severus Snape, as he had gleaned from his observations, seemed to be confused as of how to treat Sora, he would be able to exploit that later, should the situation arise. He would also be able to exploit the transfigureation mistressess fondness for the Granger girl or students in general. The werewolf, Lupin, was chatting with Staark about the wolf he had sent to him last night, or trying to. Staark could handle trouble concerning him. The brief, watered down, version of their past had set the teachers on edge, giving them the same advantage Toshiro had. He was currently trying to find an ultimatum to give Dumbledore that wouldn't displease Onna. He would have to shadow him.

"Mr. Cifer. I understand you are young Harry's real father?" The man next him, who appeared to be half goblin, asked in a friendly manner. Ulquiorra gave him a sideways look, silently saying he did not wish to speak.

"Sorry about him. He's had a really rough past and isn't used to this kind of thing." Oriheme chirped from his other side. It was then Ulquiorra sensed it. A large amount of magic being used, ant two of the same spirit energy. Someone had duplicated themself, he would need further research and debriefing with Toshiro. Ulquiorra left to go to the hospital wing.

"Cifer. What is it?" Toshiro asked as he entered.

"The person that duplicated themselves. You will tell me how they did this." Toshiro, aware of Ulquiorra's personallity, didn't bother to question his order like statement.

"A timeturner. Granger and I are using them to keep up with our simoutaneous classes."

"I see. What of Sirius Black?"

"Framed. He is of no threat to Potter."

"And of Dumbledore?"

"Manipulative, but his heart is in the right place. You theorise he'll become like you?" Toshiro asked icely, having himself noticed the similarity to Aizen.

"Very well. I shall go." A nod from Toshiro was all he recieved.

Oriheme was having a lively conversation with Proffessor Flitwick, as she waited for lunch to end so she could be escorted to her room and finally explain to Sora why he was abandoned. She noticed when Ulquiorra left to do something, but she knew he was doing something that benefited her.

"You are a great person Mrs. Cifer. Harry is lucky to have you." He said.

"Thank you. I hope he could forgive me though." She said sadly as she looked at Harry. He was chatting with his friends.

"I'm sure you had a reason. He'll need to have time to let it sink in, but he is a bright boy. He'll understand."

"Mum?" Oriheme looked up, and there stood Sora, or as he was now called, Harry.

"What is it Sora?" She asked softly. Harry hesitated.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, not quite making eye contact.

"Oh, I think he went to go check on the rest of the conditions. Maybe see if Toshiro knew something we weren't told. Is something the matter?" She sincerely hoped he didn't hate them.

"I...was just curious." He admitted nervously,"Could you...tell me how he lost his emotions?" Oriheme gave another sad smile.

"After lunch. I talked to Proffessor Dumbledore, and he has given you a couple of days off to adjust to having us around."

"Oriheme, Staark fell asleep again!" Lilynette suddenly popped up saying. With one of her pink eyes covered by her hair, and the other one so big, Harry felt she could get anything she wanted. Looking over to him, they saw it was true, Staark was asleep propped on his hands with Proffessor Lupin looking nervously, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, I guess we should go ahead and go then." Oriheme said with a slight laugh as she shook Staark awake.

"Hmm? Oh, lets go."

 **Large groups aren't really my thing, and it's hard for me to get into Ron's head anyway. Sorry about that. Wow, I sound like Staark.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rejected Circumstances 3

Harry happily followed Oriheme, his mother, down the corridors to her room. At some point, Lillynette had managed to get Staark to make the effort to follow them and they had quickly caught up, he was quite fast for such a lazy person. Harry guessed she had mentioned 'sleep'. After some twists and turns, they came upon an empty wall. Oriheme tapped a few micielanious objects and a door formed.

"Here we are." She chirped. Entering the room, Harry noticed a lot of books lining one wall while the other was bare save for a strange rabbit thing. Harry couldn't help but stare at it, trying to figure out what it was. "That's Chappy! Rukia gave him to me! I still need to unpack a bit though." Oriheme said, noticing his line of sight, before she put a picture a smiling man with chestnut hair there.

"Shall we get started?" Harry jumped and immidiatly turned around with his wand half drawn, then blinked.

"Er, when did you get there Dad?" He asked sheepishly. Ulquiorra gave an unimpressed look, with his hands still in his pockets giving the impression that it would be rare for him to remove them.

"I have been following since you passed the hospital wing. Keep your guard up." He said in his monotone. Harry sighed glumly at the slight chastise.

"Don't be sad. He didn't call you trash or insult your skill, thats a GREAT sign!" Lilynette piped up from the armchair she had sat on. It was only then that Harry noticed he was in a lounge. Oriheme had seated herself on an adjacent couch and Ulquiorra was moving to sit beside her. Staark was sitting on another armchair next to Lilynette, with his head resting on his hand, while the glowing wolf sat beside him. Ulquiorra glanced at Harry and adjusted his posistion so Harry could be in the middle.

"Sit." He then realized he would LOVE to see his father interact with Snape. Harry obeidiantly sat down.

"Where should we start?" Oriheme asked thoughtfully. Ulquiorra, realizing her emotions were getting in the way, spoke up.

"The reason you were abandoned, dates back at least two hundred years, though it is quite probable that it was far longer. Sosuke Aizen had a god coplex, and no morals. I was his subbordinate in the war." Harry almost choked. War? Did they meet in the war? How bad was this Aizen person? Two hundred years? What? Oriheme spoke up next.

"16 years ago, when I was fifteen, Aizen revealed himself as a traitor to our society. He targeted my friend Ichigo. Ulquiorra was sent for the initial attack. Thats how we met." She spoke slowly so Harry would have time for this to sink in. His parents had been on opposite sides of a war?

"Was he like this back then?" Harry quietly asked after he sorted the information out.

"No. He was worse. Back then, the only thing that had any importance to him, was Aizen's victory. Thats why he was Aizen's favorite."

"But why? Dad, if you set aside your emotions to survive, why did that matter so much to you?" Harry asked desperately. This was only the begining of their story and it was so CONFUSING!

"Lord Aizen offered me a purpose, which I had sought." Ulquiorra said simply. Staark suprised them by speaking next.

"Where we come from, there is litterally nothing but carnage. The weak die, the strong fight to survive. It is all he knew. I would have been the same had I been less powerful. There was nothing else." Harry tried to imagine a place like that. What would he have done in it? Then something else occured to him.

"Did you serve Aizen too?" For a moment no one spoke, then Staark took off his left glove.

"Primera Espada. I was the strongest in Aizen's army." He said as he showed a one tatooed on the back of his hand. Oriheme decided to get back on track.

"After Aizen was defeated, he was taken prisoner, to be put on trial. Ulquiorra and Staark were too. Fortuneately, they decided it couldn't be helped, and pardoned them. It was in that time that I was able to truly get to know Ulquiorra. Eventually, you came along. I couldn't have been happier, but...Aizen escaped. He tried to rerecruit Ulquiorra, and seeing as he was still struggling with emotion...and Aizen had already proven he wouldn't hesitate to use emotional attachments..." She trailed off as she began to cry, but she had said enough. Harry was able to piece things together from there. Staark picked up as Ulquiorra got up to try to comfort her.

"When Aizen was killed, we looked for you. When we found that Lily was dead, and you had dissappeared, we did everything. We contacted our friends in the stealth force, scoured all of Europe. Captain Kuchiki even had his men search America, Ichimaru searched Austrailia...Aisa...even Africa... you were nowhere to be found. Don't ever think we didn't look." He spoke sternly as he saw the doubt entering his godson's eyes. Harry couldn't take it anymore, he broke down crying too. Ulquiorra looked at him curiosly, then at Staark.

"Well, we know he can't comfort them both, let's cut him some slack." Lilynette said, much to Ulquiorra's hidden relief.

As Harry went to his personal lesson with Proffessor Lupin, he couldn't have been happier. He had learned a lot about his parents and Staark in the time that they were here. His mother was something of a clutz and very outgoing, while his father was emotionally distant, but making an effort to understand, though he seemed convinced that the library would help with that. Apparently their relationship started because she had managed to intrigue him. As for Staark, he was just lazy, resulting in Lilynette often attacking him, which he never made a move to stop.

"Sora." Harry jumped, his father never failed to startle him.

"Hey, Dad." Said person only nodded in response to the greeting.

"You are going to learn the patronous? I shall observe." Harry, still not quite used to his father, fidgeted a little.

"Er, thats not necessary. I'll be with Proffessor Lupin." He said sheepishly.

"Nonsense. I shall come."

"But it's late." Harry said, trying to talk him out of it. It wasn't that he didn't want his father there or anything, he just felt he would be distracted by his rather intimating presense.

"It does not matter. My spirit animal, which the japanese commonly find, is a bat. The concept of this is intriguing." Harry slightly deflated, before a qestion came up.

"Spirit animal? What is that?" He asked curioiusly.

"The form your spirit reflects." Harry thought about this.

"What is mine?" He asked curiously.

"If my theory is sound, you will find out soon."

"What about Toshiro?" Harry asked, curious about the transfer, who had gone home for break.

"That is for him to say." As Harry was about to ask another question, he was interupted by his father anouncing that they had arrived.

"Ah, Harry. Mr. Cifer?" Lupin greeted more as a question in his confusion. Ulquiorra nodded.

"I shall observe from there." He said even as he proceeded to said corner.

"Er, yeah. I'm sure you'll get this easy Harry. You just recently had the happiest day of you life after all." Lupin said confidently after he got over the shock. Although confused as to how that would matter, Harry smiled as he glanced at his father.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched as his son performed the patronous. As expected, the corpreal patronous seemed to be a zonpaktou out with a single purpose. Familiars and patronouses apparently took the form of the owners sprirt, meaning his would theoretcally be a bat for both. He also suspected Sora was thinking of the memory of meating him and Onna. Though it was curious that Sora was a stag, then again Toshiro - the son of an ash cat and a poison fox - was an ice dragon.

"Dad! I got it on my first try!" Sora spoke excitedly. If he recalled, he should be fealing proud of him - and it was impressive. He had read that it was one of the hardest spells to perform. Also...

"That is a noteworthy achievement. It is also something I am incapable of." Lupin's eyes immidiately dimmed with understanding while Sora took a moment to remember. When he did, he seemed sad.

"Oh."

"Why are you upset? Should a child not be glad when they surpass their father?" Ulquiorra was confused. Lupin's quiet sigh only further confused him.

"Well... I guess I'm just sad that you can't." Harry quietly explained. Ulquiorra frowned then gave a quiet sigh of his own.

"It would seem you have inherited your mother's perplexing nature." He spoke with the barest hint of amusement, not that he was able to identify that. Harry did however. Without another word, Ulquiorra left. He was starting to feel hungry.

Leaving his gigai in his room, he went to hunt.


	5. Chapter 5

Rejected Cirumstances 5

Toshiro was quite pleased with his 'vacation', except for that one incident that he was quite happy to pretend never happened. He had somehow managed to catch up on the paperwork Matsumoto let pile up before his afternoon nap while managing to avoid Ichimaru and said leutienant. Though things were kind of akward since that last captains meeting. He figured he probably jinxed it or something when he lied about finding his parentage to Potter.

-Flash Back-

 _Toshiro was standing at his usual post in the captains' meeting with an annoyed expression. Nothing was getting done yet again! It was pointless! And why was Ichimaru staring at him like that? Now it was getting creepy. Slightly shifting away from the mad scientist next to him, who seemed to be getting bored with whatever he was doing to himself and now eying the young captain, Toshiro sighed as he was half expecting his time at Hogwarts to come to attention. He soon tuned out to try and figure out the damage to his expences after Matsumoto had burned down the office._

 _"Captain Ichimaru, would you care to explain what you failed too after your capture?" Captain Kyouraku asked after a moment. It took Toshiro a moment to realize exactly what was going on, but when he did he had to admit to himself that it was a good strategy. Confuse your opponent into giving information. Knowing as much as you could was another law of the battlefield. And that was what this was. A verbal battlefield. Ichimaru seemed to have come to the same conclusion as he frowned for a moment._

 _"Eh? Whacha talking about? I did it for Ran-chan." He spoke in his usual manner. Toshiro idly wondered why he was accepted back into a captain's posistion. Captain Unohana then spoke up._

 _"Actually, Capatian Ichimaru, I was recently reviewing Lieutenant Matsumoto's medical records for a check up and I noticed something strange. It would seem someone tampered with her records eighty years ago. Quite well I may add. Confronting her about it revieled a hazy memory and your presence there." Ichimaru suddenly looked nevous and Toshiro almost felt sorry for him, almost._

 _"What makes ya think I did somethin'?" Ichimaru asked curiously. He had been caught off guard._

 _"I don't recall saying you did anything. Merely suggested that you might have known." Unohana smiled serenly. Toshiro suspected she was feeling victorious, he would be._

 _"What happened to my lieutenenat, Ichimaru?" Toshiro narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Ukitake was giving a curious look before he his gaze flickered between Ichimaru and himself, why Toshiro didn't know. Kyoroku had tipped his hat in triumph Zaraki was uninterested, Kuchiki and Soi fon had an expression similiar to himself, the rest were just curious. Ichimaru stayed silent under all the captain's scrutiny._

 _"...Something I didn't want to risk Aizen knowing about. Or to be more precise, someone." Ichimaru said after a while, seeing no way out. Remebering Ukitake's look, Toshiro began feeling a sense of dread._

 _"Who is it, Gin?" Ukitake asked with a look that suggested he knew. Kyoroku followed Ukitake's previous line of sight and a look of understanding dawned on him, followed by various other captains._

 _"You've already figured it out." Ichimaru spoke with a serious expression._

 _-Flashback end-_

Now on the train back to Hogwarts, Toshiro mentally thanked this mission, something he never expected he would do. He idly wondered how he Cifer's were handling there own situation. Maybe he should talk to Potter. No. It was different.

 _"How so master?"_ Hyourinmaru questioned.

 _"Potter had no previous expriences with them, Matsumoto is my lieutenant and Ichimaru...I hate him. They are not my parents."_ Toshiro mentally replied, thinking of what Ichimaru did to Hinamori.

 _"Why do you despise him so much master? What did he do?"_ Sephiroth, the spirit of his wanad, questioned inocently. The question was followed with a harsh drop in temperature and ice began to form all over the compartment. If one were to look at Toshiro, they would see that he was trying hard to control his rage.

 _"It is a sensitive subject young one. I will tell you later."_ Hyourinmaru spoke calmly. He soon materialized in the seat opposite Toshiro.

"Calm down master. It is useless to dwell on the past." He spoke aloud. Toshiro appreaciated the effort, Hyourinmaru was the only one who had always been there for him. Even before Momo. He hadn't known it at the time, however.

"If he really was my father, he could have at least made an effort after..." Toshiro trailed off, unable to say the name of his best friend. Hyourinmaru gave an understanding look, it was hard for both of them, but refrained from pity, knowing his master hated that.

"...Lets focus on the mission." Toshiro said after a brief silence. Hyourinmaru could only agree, relieved that his master hadn't gone into depression like he was prone to. He hadn't been joking when he said it was a sensitive topic.

Toshiro was in the library, studying. Cifer was not foo far away, reading something about the wizards' beliefs on the heart. He honestly had not bothered to spend too much time with Cifer, or any of the espada, so he was pleasantly suprised when Cifer proved to be a good research partner. Really the only espada he had spoke with was Harribel, and that was because she had decided to explain to him why she had fought him so viciously. Sacricing him so she wouldn't have to sacrifce her fraccion. He could respect that. Toshiro's eye twitched when he heard aruguing. Cifer blinked. The arguing continued. _How will you handle your son Cifer?_ The arguing persisted. Cifer closed his book.

"Sora. This is a library, be quiet." He said as he put his book down and turned around. The arguing stopped immidiately.

"Sorry Dad. Hi, Hitsugaya." Potter said sheepishly. Granger had clapped her hand over her mouth and was looking mortified at having broken a rule. Weasely had the decency to look ashamed as well, though that could be from his and Cifer's combined looks.

'"But her cat ate Scabbers!"

"Even if that was the case, and it is not, it is no excuse to shout in such a place." Cifer said.

"What do you mean it isn't? There was blood!" Ron exlaimed. Cifer frowned.

"That does not prove anything. If you are going to make a scene then you will leave." With that, he went back to his book.

"Ok." Ron said hesitantly, and a little fearfully.

"Oh. Are you reading 'A guide to the human body'? That is a really fascinating book." Granger said brightly. Potter looked curious.

"It is informative." Cifer said, Toshiro got the fealing he didn't want to talk.

"Er, Hermione. I don't think Dad wants to talk right now." Potter spoke hesitantly. Hmm, he was able to read one of Cifer's moods after such a short time. Though that one was rather easy.

"Umm, Hitsugaya? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Potter asked quietly. Toshiro considered him for a moment. He seemed nervous.

"Sure. There is a private spot over this way." Toshiro said as he nodded towards it. Toshiro walked over towards it while Potter assured his friends that he wouldn't be long. Sittting down, Toshiro waited for him to speak first.

"I...just wanted to... apologize. You know, for yelling at you like that?" He said after a moment.

"It is of no consequence. A natural reaction to such news, especially in your posistion. Though I would ask that you don't let your anger get the better of you." Toshiro said, completely ignoring the snort from Hyourinmaru.

"I'll try. Hey, how did you react when you found out?" He asked curiously, "You said you only recently met your parents too, right?" Toshiro's eyes flashed, causing Potter to flinch.

"If you are thinking we are the same, we're not. Don't forget, I have a high rank in my military...and it was claimed that my lieutenant is my mother. Don't ask about the claims of my father." He spoke icily, all but spitting out the word 'father'. Potter flinched again.

"So much for not letting anger get the better of you." He spoke sarcastically, irritating Toshiro further.

"I said that for a reason. Don't make the mistakes I did." While trying to contain his anger, his voice came out hardly more than a whisper.

"How did we get here again?" Toshiro asked a little grumpily. Starrk, who was sitting next to him, yawned.

"You were trying to send me somewhere, the Weasely twins caught us, said they heard you commited the 'crime' of not being familiar with 'quiditch' and drug us off. Can I go to sleep now?" Toshiro's eye twitched.

"If you want to sleep so much, why didn't you fight them off?" He asked irrately.

"It would be too much effort." He yawned. Of course, Starrk didn't even get mad because it was too much work.

"I don't think your going to be sleeping here." Toshiro said as if he didn't care. And he didn't. Starrk sighed.

"Yeah. I know."

"Speaking of, how are you familiar with those two?" Toshiro asked curiously.

"..."

"Starrk?" Toshiro was now fealing a since of dread.

"..."

"Don't tell me..." NOT that. That was a disasster waiting to happen.

"...Lilynette introduced us." Starrk said as he watched the teams come out.

The match proved to be dull as the only semi-interesting part was when malfoy had pretended to be a dementor. Cifer Oriheme had quickly intervened and scolded them right on the spot. Afterwards, Toshiro had learned that she had threatened to sic her husband on them if they tried it again, said person just stood in his signature manner through it all, having been drug there by her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rejected Circumstances 6

As Harry was no doubt celebrating in his common room, Ulquiorra had other matters to attend. He had been sencing something for a while, Staark as well if his presense beside him was any indication. Lilynette was asleep so she wasn't there. Oriheme had insisted on accompanying them too. With Ulquiorra's pequia, it didn't take long to pinpoint the location of the semi-hollow object. The undercover captain had it and was approaching them even as they sought him out. When they met up, Toshiro merely glanced at the paintings around and Ulquiorra gestured him to follow them. Oriheme decided to strike up casual conversation as they went.

"Ano...Hitsugaya-kun. Would it affect Remus-kun too much if I completely removed the werewolf poison from him?" The healer asked carefully, aware that the arrancar with her probably could answer, but it might affect his mission. Toshiro gave her a contemplative look for a moment before replying.

"I suppose that would depend on how long he has had it. From what I understand, it is something that you grow somewhat used too, but as it is still foreign your body continuously fights to get rid of it. Why?" Oriheme mumbled a few incoherent words, so Ulquiorra spoke up.

"The werewolf approahed us about her abilities. He requested either she or Staark treat him." He said in his usual monotone, beside him Staark yawned. Toshiro gave a samll 'ah'.

"And what would the wolf think?" He asked. Staark gave him a lazy look then shrugged.

"It looks like she could. The poison has been well contained from what I sense, but why are you asking me? Ulquiorra is the one with the analytical powers." He asked. Oriheme seemed to be in deep thought.

"You do have power over wolves. It simply makes sense, you would know how the wolf would resist, if it would." The ice captain countered. The Primera yawned again before looking foward.

"It seems the poison contains the conciousness of a wolf. On the full moon it awakens and , scared and confused, attacks others, unknowingly spreading the poison. Theoretically, if Oriheme can remove it, I would be able to use it to boost my own power and get a new ability while taming it." He said. Toshiro, sensing that was partially the hollow in him talking, kept a cautious eye out to see if he would display any more hollow habits. Oriheme clapped in delight, bringing him out of his thoughts and catching Ulquiorra's attention as they enetered the guests' room.

"So I can heal him! I was worried what I would do with the poison if my ability didn't get rid of it completely!" Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Perhaps. However, the point in this meeting was to deal with the soul inside the diadem." He said, getting to the intended tartget. Everyone instantly sobered up.

"I have noticed something... off. It's as if it isn't a complete soul. Staark, could you tell how many fragments there are?" Toshiro asked as he withdrew the object of discussion. Staark gave it a look.

"Damn. I was hoping I was wrong." He said, suprising everyone. Even Ulquiorra gave him a look, so he eleberated, "It's the same thing i've been sensing in Sora. An eigth of a soul if I had to guess. Small enough that it could be missed, but dark enough to be in the process of hollowfication." He said. Oriheme gasped at this revelation.

"Ulquiorra, did you know?" She asked quietly. Ulquiorra gave a slight nod.

"I sensed it when we met him. I was unsure of wether it was dangerous, and thus withheld the information for further investigation. Staark has just confirmed what I theorized: There is a being other than him capable of fragmenting their soul. However, it does not appear to be quite the same as his ability." Oriheme gave a slight nod, aware that Ulqiorra's life, or afterlife, was dictated by logic. Emotions still eluded him.

"How so?" The young captain asked curiously.

"While Staark is capable of dividing his soul in to another entity all together, and recombing if he chooses to, this one seems like it was torn from the main part without care. It has no awareness of it's own and cannot be consciously controlled. The one appears to not be holifing because it is in a human body, feeding off of Sora's reishi to maintain its form. Though it is possible that being incomplete, it is not capable of holifing. I will need further investigation."

"What if I rejected it? Would there be any consequences?" Oriheme asked. Staark gave a look.

"That would be like rejecting one of my wolves. It would resist and make the main part aware of it. These seem to be dormant." Oriheme's face fell at this revelation, though it soon lit up again at Toshiro's suggestion.

"Perhaps we could have Urahara look into it." He said thoughtfully. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Perhaps he could find a way to safely removes Sora's from him too. I will investigate into this. The castle is aware of my lack of understanding and will assume I am trying to understand the thought process that is led by emotion." He said. Oriheme was pleased to note the tiniest hint of mischeif in his voice. Other people wouldn't notice it. Ulquiorra then blinked and made a mental note to look into that feeling he had just experienced as well.

"What about Korusutchi? Isn't he the current head of the department of research and developement?" Staark asked after a moment. Toshiro scoffed.

"Hell, no. The last time I went anywhere near the twelth division, I practically became a puppet for a month!" Here, Toshiro glanced at Ulquiorra, "No offense."

"I am aware of what I was to him." Oriheme gave a nervous chuckle at her husband's response.

"Umm, if thats all, why don't we go talk to Sora, Ulquiorra? He might want us there at his victory celebration." She asked after an awkward silence. Ulquiorra frowned.

"All he did was catch a flying object." Toshiro sighed as he put the diadem away.

"I'll send this to the headcaptain. As well as a report of what we were able to uncover." With that, he made his way back to the Griffindore common room, where the party was still going much to his annoyance.

"I'll go heal Remus-kun. You should probably be there in case it resists Staark." Oriheme chirped. Staark sighed.

"Do I have too?"

"Knowing her, she will not let you do otherwise." Ulquiorra said as he put his hands in his pockets, from the door.

"Don't worry. There isn't anything here that could get past Lilynette's hierro, much less hurt her." Oriheme added.

"Damn. All right, I'll go." He said as he too got up. There was no arguing with a healer, and Staark was starting to wonder how much time she had spent with Unohana in the arrancars' absense.

* * *

Remus Lupin was starting to get nervous. He had asked about his condition a few days ago, and Oriheme had just got a thoughtfull look before walking off, muttering something. As he idly flipped a paper, her began wondering if he had got his hopes up too soon. Was he doomed to be a werewolf forever? Was he never going to be able to take care of James' cub in Sirius' place? Maybe he should go to Staark? That man did seem to specialize in wolves, if his latent magic manifesting into one was any indication. Lupin couldn't help but sigh. It was as if life itself was teasing him. James, Sirius, Peter, now this? At least he had a chance to help James' cub, no Harry. He may not have been Jame's biolocically, as Remus had forgotten for a moment, but that wasn't why he was correcting himself. No, it was because it wouldn't be fair to Harry if he only saw James. He was also with his real family now, would he lose him again? A light knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Come in." He called even as he moved to pretend he hadn't been daydreaming.

"Good news Remu-kun! I can heal you!" Remus' head snapped up at the declaration of the seeming teenager. She had entered followed by Staark and Ulquiorra, the latter of whom was standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. Remus tried to form words, but his mouth was failing him at the moment. Could she really...

"Staark is going to make sure that the wolf inside you doesn't act up while I do this if you don't mind. Ulquiorra, could you make sure there are no distractions?" She chirped. Said person nodded slightly in confirmation before moving to stand guard.

"Remus-kun, could you lay down for a moment? I would suggest going to the hospital wing, but I don't think you want everyone kowing your condition." She said kindly. Lupin could only nod as he moved to lay on the floor of his office. Even as Staark knelt beside him with a scrutinizing look. With a flick of her wrist and a muttered 'I reject', a soft orange light came from Oriheme's hairpins and settled around Remus in a comforting way.

"This may hurt a little." Staark said, "But I may be wrong too. What were doing is something unique to us." Lupin could only nod. It was really happening...was he dreaming? No, if he was dreaming then Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail would be here. Caught in his daze, Remus didn't notice anything that they were doing, too happy that it was _happening_. Even the proclamation that it was unique, which he would ordinarrily have filed away for later, was lost to him as he felt the wolf in him calming down and dissappearing all together. He only came back to focus when the orange tint his world had gone into dissappeared, and he felt...normal!

"That took longer than expected, but you are now completely human sir! I even restored your stamina so you won't have to miss a class from fealing drained. Staark is dealing with the poison as we speak." Oriheme reported happily as Remus got up still in a partial daze. He barely noticed anything. As he looked at his hand to marvel at how light it felt, he noticed something that completely threw him off. He couldn't help but stare.

"Oh, that. My power's limit still isn't completely tested, even though I discovered it when I was fifteen. I do know however, that even old scarres are always healed as a side effect, of all things!" Oriheme chirped when she saw him starring at his unblemished hand.

"I...I can't...I" He stammered out. It was just too much! He never dreamed... even his thoughts began shutting down. Oriheme frowned.

"Maybe you should get some rest to get over the shock." She said even as Staark came back in the room. Remus could only nod as a pale hand guided him to his room.

* * *

Oriheme was having a good day. Sora seemed to not be having any drama, and she was able to heal Remus-kun! Added to that, Ulquiorra seemed to develope a new emotion! Maybe she should spend the day with Ulquiorra and Sora! She hadn't been able to just do that yet because of Sora's schedual, but now was the perfect chance!

"Let's go Ulquiorra!" She exclaimed brightly. Ulquiorra stared at her for a second before grabbing her wrist.

"He is this way Onna." He said as he procceeded in the opposite direction Oriheme had started in. Oriheme happily adjusted her course. Not even the mass murderer that was after Sora could dampen her mood right now. After all, what could he do to three Arrancar, a soul reaper, and a sprirtually aware healer? The split soul could be a problem though...nah. Between the soul society and the Arrancar, it didn't stand a chance! She had no doubt in her mind that they would go after the one who was stupid enough to split his sould like that as soon as they found out who it was! And with all the geniuses they had on their side, that would be quick! She then proceeded to imagine a highly gruesome fate for the one who had done this to her son in a way only a gentle medic could. That somehow turned into a mass party with everyone they knew in the human world. Ulquiorra gave her a look, but quickly decided he didn't want to know what she was thinking.

 ***Shudder* Don't ask about what I put in the end there. Oriheme...votes for putting a chapter about what went on in her head their are available. Also, anyone who insults Harry will suffer Oriheme's wrath! HAHAHA. I'm going crazy. Maybe I've been watching too much Durara. Izaya's my favorite in that so...yeah. For those of you who don't watch, he's a sociopath who causes half of the comic relief. In his own violently funny way.**


End file.
